


Perchance to Dream

by MrsHamill



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why <i>weren't</i> there any hot women in Sheppard's dream, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> An episode tag to _Doppleganger_ , which has officially replaced Sateda as my favorite episode. Blame Amireal, since she wanted comment fic!

"C'mon, _John_ ," his evil twin said. "FIGHT!"

John hurt everywhere, his head hurt, his _hair_ hurt... "No. That's what you want."

"It's _your fault_ Heightmeyer's dead. Your fault McKay's dead!"

"I'm not dead."

Oh God, oh God... Rodney? John managed to lift his head enough to see Rodney striding down the stairs, looking very much alive, alive and clothed so maybe it really was Rodney, maybe Rodney really was alive...

The evil twin left John and went for Rodney, grabbing the front of Rodney's coat and shoving him back against the wall of the 'gate room with a horrible growl. "You can't win."

Rodney looked fiercer than John had ever seen him. "Yes, we can," he ground out. "You're vulnerable to electric shock, that's why I'm still alive!"

John found the strength somewhere to roll to his side and push up on his elbows. Electric shock? What?

"You left before you could finish the job!" Rodney said and suddenly, the evil John was suffused in what looked like bolts of electricity. 

John felt it inside him, somehow, found the pain, but it was diffuse. "What the hell was that?" he asked. Once again, the lightning flew, subsuming the evil bastard.

With more energy than he could hardly believe he had left, John stood, staggered over to the other John, the bad John, and grabbed him. Whirling himself around to get some impetus, John managed to  throw the doppelganger into the active 'gate, somehow knowing that would get rid of it. It went through, passed into the dream of the wormhole. John turned, still breathing hard, and heard Rodney say, "Which one are you?"

John looked up at Rodney and wondered what his own face showed because Rodney's carried at least half a dozen emotions. "Me," he said quietly, trying to get his breathing and heart rate back to normal.

"Good you or bad you?" Rodney insisted.

" _Me_ , me." John reached out towards Rodney warily. "Is that _you_ , you?"

"I think so..." Rodney looked at John then around the dreaming 'gate room, seeming to accept the assurances.

"Thanks." John had never seen anything more wonderful than Rodney at that moment, Rodney who was actually alive. Rodney, who John hadn't failed.

Rodney nodded and kept looking around. "Okay, this is really weird."

John couldn't argue with that. "You're telling me."

"I always thought there'd be more hot girls," Rodney said, obviously puzzled.

John knew what he had to say, and how he had to say it, even though he knew Rodney was wrong. "Yeah..."

"Not usually," Rodney said. They both turned and saw Rodney... but it wasn't Rodney, it was... "I'm almost always here, though." 

John closed his eyes and desperately wished for a hole to open up and swallow him down. It was his dream Rodney, dressed in nothing but loose, saggy boxers, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, smirking.

"Wait a minute," Rodney said, looking from John to... himself. "What the _hell_? Is that the fucking alien again?"

"Nah. I'm you -- his you. And sometimes, there's even two of us." Dream-Rodney sauntered over to John and planted one hell of a kiss on him. 

Real-Rodney seemed almost ready to explode. "You... you DREAM of me?"

"Yeah. He does. A lot." Dream-Rodney looked at John and smiled and John thought he was so, so fucked.

"Oh, crap," John whispered. He felt something odd and looked around as the 'gate room began to dissolve. 

"This is not over!" was the last thing he heard Rodney -- which Rodney? -- say before he woke up.

* * *

It took everyone a while before they decided to try and sleep. When Keller showed up in the mess, she had some Ambien to hand out, and John almost took some, but decided at the last minute not to. Rodney didn't either; his heaped-up tray had been picked over by all of them until there was nothing left and no reason to stick around. Carter had eaten the last of John's Honeycomb cereal and had also snitched the _Popular Mechanics_ magazine he'd been reading.

Carter was the first to go, followed by Keller. Teyla stood, took a deep breath and excused herself as well, touching Rodney's hand before she left. Ronon followed her, leaving just John and...

"I think I can sleep now. Um. G'night, Rodney." John stood and tried to escape but Rodney followed him down the hall to John's quarters, sticking like glue to him. "Rodney," he said, opening the door to his room.

"I told you it wasn't over," Rodney said, shoving John into his room and following. The door hissed closed behind them as John all but collapsed on his bed.

"Oh, come on, I'm tired," John whined but Rodney just crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. 

"You dream about me. About me half-naked, apparently."

"Well..." 

"And multiples? Because I've got to tell you, watching you fight yourself was..." Rodney trailed off and his face went pink.

John felt a slow smile spread across his face. "Hot?" he ventured hopefully.

"That's beside the point!" Rodney said, stabbing a finger at John. "You dream about me!"

"Yeah. I do." John sighed. No sense in denying it any longer.

"How long?"

John scrubbed his fingers through his hair. "A... while, now." 

"How long is a while?"

"Look, McKay," John began but Rodney cut him off. "No, I want you to answer the question. How long?"

"I don't know. I don't remember." John finally glanced up at Rodney and saw something in his face... speculation, maybe? He straightened. Why... "Why's it suddenly so important? I mean, now that you know I _dream_ about you... I figured you'd be running." Ah, but he found two Sheppards hot...

"Why? Because you're gay? Get over yourself."

"I'm not gay! Well... not completely."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Obviously." 

John stood up and began advancing on Rodney, slowly. Rodney held his ground, though he looked plenty nervous. "So why _is_ it so important to you, Rodney? Does it..."

Rodney licked his lips but didn't move. "Does it what?" he asked. His voice was husky.

"Does it turn you on?"

"Uh..."

"It does, doesn't it?" John lowered his voice until it wasn't much more than a deep growl. "Do you want to know what I do with you in my dreams, Rodney?"

"Uh..." Rodney's face was pink and was almost radiating heat.

John reached out and put his hands around Rodney's head and leaned in, still slowly, still carefully, giving Rodney plenty of time to say no, to back away. He could feel Rodney tremble under his hands, but Rodney didn't move, didn't pull away. John cocked his head and took Rodney's mouth as gently as he knew how. He felt Rodney swallow then suddenly part his lips, all but inviting John in and John went.

This was _much_ better than dreaming, and real Rodney was a much better kisser. Rodney's tongue followed John's back and their kiss got hotter, wetter, _nastier_ than even John could have dreamed, and he'd dreamed very hotly, thank you very much. One of them moaned and John thought it was Rodney, but it could have been him.

Suddenly, they were wearing far too many clothes. Rodney fumbled with John's pants while John tugged Rodney's shirt out and ran his hand up warm, soft skin even as they continued kissing. It got a little ridiculous so finally John dragged his mouth away from Rodney's and took over divesting himself of clothing. Rodney did the same, almost ripping his shirt in his haste to get naked. 

Then they were naked and... and...

Rodney was standing there, looking at John like he was made of chocolate -- the guy was almost drooling. John got a good look too, seeing things only his imagination had provided until now -- the broad chest, lightly dusted with hair and featuring two tight nipples; a _very_ erect cock, nice and thick and leaning a little to the left; strong thighs and a belly flatter than it had been when they first came to  Atlantis. He reached one hand out and Rodney lifted his own to meet it, meet it and mate with it. Then they took a step toward each other and came together again, kissing. But this time, it was better. This time, John had actual skin under his fingertips.

Leaving Rodney's mouth, John gently chewed his way to Rodney's neck and ear, licking and biting and tasting, so good. 

"God... God..." Down to words of one syllable, then. John smiled even as his mouth kept busy with Rodney's skin. "More, get on the bed, gotta have more, want more..."

Yeah, that was pushy McKay. At least John's dreams had gotten _that_ right. They fell on the bed... or rather, McKay pushed John onto the bed, landing on top of him and nearly driving all the air out of his body. "Oof! Rodney!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry, I didn't mean, here let me..." Lack of air hadn't injured John or his erection and Rodney squirming on top of him, apologizing all the while, was a help towards keeping it. "Let me... Christ, Sheppard, why don't you have a normal bed? You can't fit in this thing, it's made for munchkins!"

Well, yeah.

Rodney pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at John. He had a nicely flushed face and swollen, kissed lips, and an expression that was midway between overcome with lust and pissy. "Seriously, John, how the hell do you sleep on this?"

John. He called me John again, John thought, and felt a terribly goofy grin spread over his face. "I don't," he murmured, letting his thumb gently rub over Rodney's upper lip.

"What?" Rodney parted his lips instinctively and John dipped his thumb into that warm cavern. After a second, Rodney blinked and again said, "What?"

John sighed. "Here, get up. I'll show you." And get into trouble while doing so, John was certain, but if this was finally going to happen, then dammit, it was going to happen _right_.

Rodney reluctantly rolled off and stood; John followed. "Grab the pillow," John said, putting his hands under the end of the bed and lifting up in a practiced motion.

"What are you doing? Is this thing on hinges?"

Once the bed was up against the wall, John pointed to the plate low on the wall, next to the table. "Swipe your hand over that."

Rodney did, giving John a particularly good look at his ass while doing so... and it was a damn fine ass. When the floor sank into the familiar large circle of softness, Rodney turned and gaped at him.

"I found it when I was measuring how big a bed I could put in," John said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, why do you think I haven't bothered to get a bigger one, or at least bigger quarters?"

After doing a good impression of a fish on dry land for a couple of moments, Rodney pointed an accusing finger at John. "You've been holding out on me!"

John half shrugged. "Sorry?"

Rodney strode over to him and pushed him, turned him. "You've been holding out on me in more than one way," he said, once again tripping John and landing on top of him, this time in the bed pit. "You've been dreaming of me and you didn't tell me."

John smiled. "Yeah," he whispered, glad to get back on track.

"What do you do with me?" Rodney murmured back. "In your dreams, what do you do?"

"Everything."

"Do you fuck me?" Rodney's voice was breathy and almost shaky and John hissed when Rodney ground into him. "Do I fuck you?"

"God. Yes." Both. Always.

"Do you like it when I fuck you?"

"Rodney..." John whined, putting his arms around Rodney and pulling him down, tighter against him. 

"I want to fuck you," Rodney said and John almost came. He had to close his eyes and think of something cold and ugly -- a Wraith mating, that usually did it.

When he opened his eyes again, he found Rodney staring at him intently. "You like that idea, don't you?"

John was well beyond words, well, cogent words anyway. He nodded frantically. His groin seemed to have its own agenda, still rubbing and pushing against Rodney and it felt _great_ , more than great, it felt fantastic.

"What else? Me blowing you? Or, even better, you on your knees in front of me, blowing me?" Rodney ground himself harder against John before continuing. "God, I like that idea. I want to see you on your knees in front of me, swallowing me down, I bet you can do it all the way, too, and you'd let me fuck your mouth..."

His back arching high enough to lift both of them, John came so hard he could barely breathe. As he started to come down, he heard Rodney say, "Shit! Shit shit shit oh God... that's hot... that's so... you're so..."

Rodney latched onto John's mouth and drove his dick against John's slick belly, holding so tightly John could barely breathe. It didn't matter, though; John was beginning to think breathing was highly overrated. When Rodney came, he did so with a whine in the back of his throat and his tongue halfway down John's. 

They sagged together, a boneless sprawl on the softness of the floor-bed. There was sticky semen gluing them together, Rodney was heavy and a little too warm and John didn't even remotely care. 

After a few minutes, Rodney managed to draw a deep breath and roll partially off John. John opened his eyes to see Rodney staring at him, his face suffused with a hilarious mixture of emotions -- everything from sated pleasure through irritation and, best of all, a bit of joyous wonder.

"You're something else," Rodney murmured. 

John wrinkled up his face. "It's... it's not..."

"You should have told me! We could have been doing this for years!"

John just looked at him.

"Okay, okay, not." He smiled and leaned down to kiss John again, so gently and tenderly it made John's heart ache. "I wonder if my room has this... this... pleasure pit," he said when he broke the kiss. 

"This _what_?" John had to laugh. " _Pleasure pit_? That sounds like something out of a soft-core Playboy flick!"

Rodney's lips were twitching like they wanted to smile. "Okay, maybe not that. But still. You've been holding out on me."

"Yeah." John let his fingers run through the short strands of Rodney's hair. "How about I promise not to do that any more?"

Rodney pretended to think it over but his thoughtful expression kept being ruined by his grin peeking through. "Yeah, okay. Sounds good to me."

John knew he had a goofy grin on his face but just didn't care. A yawn caught him by surprise. "Tired," he muttered. They should get up, should clean up at least, but he was warm and comfortable and who cared if they glued themselves together overnight. It was much better than dreams anyway. "Think you can sleep?"

"Mmm." Rodney sounded almost asleep himself. He shifted and put his head on John's shoulder and tangled their legs together. "You going to dream of me?" he murmured.

The grin widened even as John's eyes sagged shut. "Yeah. Probably."

"Good." John felt one gentle kiss on his collarbone before he tumbled into sleep.


End file.
